The Famous Five: Captured
by Blossomflower52
Summary: The Five get captured and one of them gets badly hurt. Rated T just to be safe. Slight OCxJulian
1. Captured

**Hello readers! _I hope there are ones who are reading this._ So, this is my very first story ever, also I'm Finnish so I can't be sure how good and understandable this story is, so if I've made mistakes, please correct me! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Captured**

I was scared. We were tied up and we were in a cell. Everyone were scared, but Julian's fear was different. He was scared for us, not himself. He's brave, selfless, intelligent, reasonable, strong-minded and tough. All the time he tried to set us free. He almost made it, but then on of our captors noticed it. They took him from us into another room. We were even more scared, because he wasn't with us. He supported us and kept us together. We heard shouts, screaming, punches and gunshots, coming from the room. Our fear just increased a lot. Even George couldn't take it anymore and began crying. I tried to think what Julian would do in this situation. I tried to encourage the others. Julian's screams, which were full of agony, echoed in the dark prison cell. We all cried and thought what would happen to him.

At nighttime the screaming stopped. We sighed with relief.

In the morning the door opened. Everyone hoped, that it would be Julian coming out of the door(or be dragged out), but it was just the breakfast. As soon as the food bringer left, the screaming began again. We looked at each other with despair. How could they torture someone, if he just tried to set us free? The screaming didn't stop till midnight.

In the next morning there were two men bringing us food. The other man asked us about some weird thing, which did sound somehow familiar, and said if we didn't tell the torturing would continue. Nobody didn't knew so the door closed and the screaming continued.

After some time I remembered, that Julian had talked about that weird thing and knew something precious. That's why they tortured him. But he didn't tell and by the looks(or hears) of it he isn't going to. I shared the thought with the others. Why didn't he give just give up and tell?

At midnight the screaming didn't stop as it should have.

In the morning the food was brought, but the screaming just continued. His voice was very hoarse. He tried to not scream, but just couldn't. The pain was too much. He knew we'd hear him. The scream was filled with pain and despair. He was ashamed of himself. He had failed himself and his friends.

Tears started to fill his eyes. His hope faded away within hours.

The next day his scream was filled with hopelessness and the day following with carelessness(correct me if I'm wrong). He couldn't face his friends anymore. Or he just didn't care anymore. He wasn't afraid of death, the opposite of it, he welcomed it. In his mixed thoughts he hoped it to end his pain and to take him away. Away from this world.

We all we're almost insane of the fear. We heard it. We heard his carelessness in his voice. It scared us. He didn't care to live. And the finishing touch was his last word after the screaming stopped.

"I would rather _die_ than to tell _you_ anything!"

After that there was a loud knock and silence. The door opened. There was a man dragging an unconscious body. He opened the cell door and threw the body in, locked the cell and left the room. I was the first who identified it. It was _Julian_. We all became happy, but it changed to horror when noticed in what condition he was. He was unconscious and very badly injured. Anne couldn't even look at him but turned around and cried. George soon did the same. I also couldn't look but I had to. I had to take of his wounds. A very badly looking wound in the head which was still fresh and other severe wounds, cuts and bruises all over his body. I asked Dick to help me, because the girls couldn't do anything at the moment.

Oh Julian. Why you? Why him who tried to do everything right, was dependable and brave and selfless and... I couldn't hold it anymore. I bursted into tears. We all cried. Don't die Julian. We _need_ you. You're not useless, as you may think. You're the one who keeps us save and together. You support us. You're always there to comfort us. You're the wise one. We can't make it without you. We're lost without you. Come back to us. To me. I beg you. Don't go. You're our light in the dark. You lead us to safety. We're in chaos without you. Help. I beg you, help us, Julian.

_"Julian!"_

_'Mia.'_

* * *

**Who's this Mia? You'll find out in the next chapter. But I need fuel to continue, and reviews are fuel to me. How'd you like? R&R, please! Maybe little short, but my first time so don't blame meeeeeeeee...! *runs away***


	2. How I met them

**Thank you Guest, who likes my story. :)**(that sounded stupid)

**So, on with the story.**

_**Chapter two: How I met them.**_

After few days when we woke up, there was nobody there. In about ten minutes we heard sirens. Police car's sirens. Julian still hadn't woken up and was in a bad condition. When the officers came in they were disappointed, surprised and shocked. Disappointed and surprised because the thugs were gone. Shocked and surprised because we were there and in what condition we were. The ambulance was called and we were transported to hospital. Our condition was nothing compared to his.

After we were treated, we went to the waiting room to wait. All of our parents were called. Just when our parents arrived a doctor came.  
"Are relatives of Julian?" the doctor asked.**  
**"Yes, we are." we all answered.  
"He's in coma."  
Everyone was shocked at the news. Mostly his family. In my opinion it was seriously a very bad sign. His was not only physically wounded, but also mentally. He had lost his hope and probably didn't want to live. It won't be easy to recover from that. We were given a permission to stay, because we were in an aftershock. Naturally. The good thing was we could see Julian everyday. The bad thing was he didn't look back with his warm and caring eyes. It wasn't easy day to day look at his pale face and hope, that he would just wake up.

One night I had a dream. Actually it was dream and nightmare.

_I ran over a river. My pants got wet. I didn't care. I was angry. Angry to my mother, to my father, to my little annoying spoiled sister. Probably angry to the whole universe. My parents wanted to send me to a boarding school, because my annoying sister, _Daisy_, had got sick and needed fresh air to get better. They would go to Switzerland, while I was left to school. Two words:_  
_"Not fare!"  
"Sweety, try to understand. Your sister is sick and needs to be taken care of."_  
_"I don't_  
_"Sweetheart, just..."  
__"No! I won't!"_

_After screaming and shouting I left the house. I ran and ran and ran, until I reached the sea. I sat there my eyes red from crying and out of breath. I watched the horizon and saw some birds flying there. At the moment I wished I was a bird and could just fly away. When Daisy was born everything was changed. Mom and dad didn't notice me anymore. There was just Daisy. Daisy this and Daisy that. But today I finally did it. I ran away. I had planned this some time ago. I had packed a bag just for this. In the bag was everything I needed. I set __up __my camp. The night was pretty calm._

_In the morning I woke up when I heard a dog barking. I looked at my watch. It was half past eight. I got out of the tent and looked around myself. Behind me was a dog. Brown and beautiful. I patted its head and asked where its owner was. As I asked apparently its owner just showed up behind the bushes.  
"Timmyyy! Where are youuuu?"  
The dog barged a few times.  
"Oh Timmy! There you are. And who's with you?"  
"My name is Mia, and I assume that the dog is yours."  
"Yeas it is."  
"Could you tell me your name, boy?"  
"It's George. And this is Tim."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"I see that you are camping alone. I'm camping with my cousins and we are just about to eat breakfast. Would you like to join us?"  
"Why not. Sure."_

_ We walked through the forest to an open area. There were three people. Two boys and a girl.  
"Hey guys! I've brought us company!" George shouted.  
"What? George brought company? A girl? Unbelievable!" said the boy with blonde hair.  
"Dick! Don't be so rude!" the girl scolded the boy.  
"So, what's your name?" the boy with brown hair asked, friendly.  
"Um, my name is Mia." I said.  
"Mia. What a nice name. My name's Julian. Nice to meet you." the brown haired boy said smiling.  
"Mine is Anne." said the girl.  
"And I'm Dick!" the blonde said.  
"It's nice to meet you all." I replied.  
"You did know that George is a girl, right?" whispered Dick.  
"Dick!" George shouted._

_ In the evening we sat at a campfire and talked about everything. I told them that I had ran away from home and why. They told me about their adventures. I also learnt that they were called 'The Famous Five'. Pretty cool. I was going to go to the same school as the girls, so I was going to live. After that we were 'The Super Six'. Nah, just kidding. But we did have many adventures up until now..._

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. Phew. Do you know how hard it is to translate a story which was originally written in finnish to english. I'll say it to you. It's HARD! However, did you like it? Pleasee, R&R. Till we see again. Sayonara!**


End file.
